


Freely Shared Traditions

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Background Philippa & Kat Cornwell, Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Past Relationship(s), is it still a drabble exercise if sth is 1k exactly, past Philippa/Ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Philippa doesn't expect anyone to know about her birthday- Michael surprises her.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Freely Shared Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Started my birthday with Milippa photostories at midnight last night, ending it with my first actual little ficlet for the ship today! And no this time I didn't wait to post it at midnight, I actually just managed to finish it this very minute! xD
> 
> I've written this in one go just to get a first feel for the ship, do have some longer stories planned :)
> 
> This is set in the Shenzhou-Era (because I am still deep, deep in denial), about half a year into their new relationship.

Philippa is looking at the stars on the observation deck, her heart heavy with the nostalgia and wistfulness that tends to overcome her on this day.

Back on earth, she had always loved birthdays, had always celebrated her own, too. First with her family, later with friends at the academy, then with her wife- before she had died.

No-one knows her birthday on board of the Shenzhou, and Philippa intends to keep it this way.

With a sigh, she closes her eyes and imagines herself years in the past, standing under a different night sky. Aino’s laughter could fill an entire room, and on Philippa’s birthday, she would always smile especially brightly, banishing all thoughts of problems or duties for the day, only being there for her.

She has been alone on her birthday ever since she wasn’t able to celebrate it with her anymore. Perhaps her counsellor would tell her that it is a bad idea to isolate herself on this day, unhealthy to lose herself in the memories, yet she can’t bring herself to do anything but. In the past years, at least, she had had the excuse that there would have been no-one to really celebrate it with, except perhaps getting drunk with Kat if they both managed to be off duty at the same time, the way they sometimes do for Katrina’s own birthday. Now, though…

But no. She can’t bring herself to celebrate today, and she doesn’t need to burden Michael with the sad memories of the past, she has enough of her own already.

Opening her eyes, Philippa stares at the vast darkness of space, filled with all the little lights of the stars, promising warmth and life in middle of the emptiness. It feels like a good metaphor for her life right now…

“Philippa?” a well-known voice asks just as she thinks this, and Philippa turns around with a jump.

Michael is standing in the doorway, looking composed as ever in her uniform.

“I had thought I would find you here.”

“Michael? Commander, is everything alright?”

“The _Shenzhou_ is fine, Captain,” Michael replies. “Everything is fine, Philippa,” she adds, subtly letting her know that she is not here in a matter of duty. Right- she had greeted her by her given name in the first place, something Michael would never do in official matters, even when Philippa might.

“Did I miss a date?” she asks, trying and failing to keep her voice light, to keep it from shaking.

“I don’t believe so.” Michael answers with a soft smile. “I only think that you expected me to miss this one.”

“…Michael?” Could she…

“Happy Birthday, Philippa,” Michael answers, pulling a small box from behind her back and stepping into the room to offer it to her.

Philippa can only blink at her, almost completely dumbfounded.

“…what?”

“It’s just the missing part to the model you were repairing,” Michael answers softly, opening the box to show the vintage piece of metal. “I didn’t know whether you would wish for flowers or an actual birthday gift, but I still wanted to offer you something today.”

“I- _thank you_ , Michael.” Philippa says, touched, as she accepts the box. She hopes that she manages to convey everything she means in these words- how grateful she is for Michael’s understanding, touched by her thoughtfulness. Usually better with words, she can’t find the energy to say it all right now. She will just have to make sure Michael knows how much it means to her later, when she isn’t feeling quite so emotional anymore.

“How did you know that it is my birthday?” Philippa asks quietly, stroking over the metal under her fingertips before she gently closes the box and looks up again.

“I found out years ago, when I was first made your first officer,” Michael replies. She hasn’t stepped back since she offered Philippa her gift, nor has she moved any closer. “It’s in your file- you did tell me to read it in its entirety.”

Philippa nods. She had wanted Michael to know all there was to know about her, and not only because she had already felt more for her than a Captain should feel for her First Officer. Of all the things in her Starfleet file, her birthdate had never been at the forefront of her mind.

“You never mentioned it, though, and none of the crew ever seemed to be aware of the date. It was not my place to pry. Now, though, I thought… but I can go, of course, if you would rather be alone today.”

“No, no- do stay. Please.” With jerked movements, Philippa turns back to the window, blinking away a tear. Her Michael. Of course she wants to be there for her, as long as she only lets her. She should have really offered her all of this information long ago.

Michael doesn’t seem to be concerned with her reluctance to share, stepping forward to stand next to her by the window, hands clasped behind her back, stance at ease- not touching her, but a comforting presence, nonetheless.

“I used to celebrate with Aino,” Philippa says without turning back to her. “She loved parties- always finding an excuse for one- but on our birthdays, we’d stay home, just the two of us, stay up late into the night and look at the stars.”

“You miss her,” Michael says softly. “Thank you- for telling me.”

There is no jealousy in her tone, only acceptance of Philippa’s past.

“I do,” Philippa whispers, and then she takes the impulse decision to take a step closer to Michael and lean her head onto her shoulder. “I miss her, I miss what we had, the traditions we shared… But maybe it is time to make some traditions for the two of us now.”

Michael’s arm comes up to hold her close to her side, and together they look out at the stars, Philippa feeling much more content than at the beginning of this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Where’s that hc of Philippa being a widow to a woman coming from? I feel like that’s definitely not my idea but I’ve no idea what/which fic(s) I’ve absorbed that from! The problem of reading all fic within a few days xD lmk if you know where that might’ve originated in!
> 
> Do please leave a comment if you've made it this far! <3  
> It's my first fic in this fandom, be kind!
> 
> >> Milippa [photo](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/637027960989286400) [stories](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/637701633412890626) on tumblr! <<


End file.
